


El Piadoso (The godliest)

by EddieUsagiD, HalflingPrincess



Series: Loki; Goddex & Godparent [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieUsagiD/pseuds/EddieUsagiD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingPrincess/pseuds/HalflingPrincess
Summary: Originalmente era una broma. ¿Quién realmente nombra a un Dios como el padrino de su hijo? Nadie.Oh... Bueno; A excepción de Mary y Richard Parker.A lo largo de los años, Loki se había sentido irritable e incómodo, sacando este odio anónimo para sí mismo sobre todos los demás. Ya pasado miles o incluso millones de años y aquí está, teniendo una crisis de identidad después de notar que otras personas no siempre se sienten cómodas con su presencia. Guau ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?Loki tiene que descubrir quién es... ¿Ella? ¿Él?Es demasiado complicado, esta solo y las estrictas reglas de Asgard no ayudan en absoluto.Luego; una familia le dio un niño y no sabía nada de él dentro de un reino que no había visitado desde que su familia todavía gobernaba el reino.La vida de Loki se estaba volviendo confusa pero ese niño se convertirá en la paz.





	1. El nacimiento de un niño

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Godliest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456866) by [HalflingPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingPrincess/pseuds/HalflingPrincess). 



Un padrino es la persona que asignas, si algo te sucede, pueden cuidar a tu hijo. No a un Dios real . Pero, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? Seriamente. 

Alguien debería haberles recordado eso a Richard y Mary antes de que ambos acordaran en una broma designar a Loki como el padrino de su hijo recién nacido.

¿Por qué Loki específicamente?

Bueno, todo comenzó unos 2 meses antes del nacimiento de Peter. Mary comenzó a tener contracciones falsas, ¡pero parecían tan reales! La llevaron al hospital para que pudieran ver qué pasaba y casi tan pronto como el médico entraba, se detenían. - Oh, simplemente se dio por vencido- , bromeaba la enfermera mientras los ayudaba a irse. -Algunas cosas no pueden apresurarse-.

Sucedió unas tres veces antes de que se rompiera la fuente de Mary, donde una vez más corrieron al hospital antes, y he aquí, Peter se rindió nuevamente. Sus padres estaban agotados cuando finalmente decidió que era hora de venir al mundo, casi ni siquiera fueron al hospital cuando comenzaron las contracciones. -Está bromeando con nosotros otra vez- dijo Mary, soltando un grito de frustración, -¡estoy a punto de agarrarlo y sacarlo!-. Después de una hora, se dieron cuenta de que esto no era una broma. 

Así que Peter Benjamin Parker nació un 14 de Agosto, hermoso y saludable. Después de que dejó de llorar, con una sonrisa de mierda decía que sabía exactamente lo que había estado haciendo a sus padres agotados. Por supuesto, él sería un pequeño embustero y no nacería de inmediato. Pequeña mierda...

Debido a que Peter es demasiado joven para recordar gran parte de su infancia, la historia debe recurrir a otra fuente de narrativa. Una fuente que no estaba preparada para el nacimiento repentino de un niño y cuya historia debe ser puesta para moldear el futuro del niño.

Loki estaba en su estudio, repasando un libro de hechizos que había sacado de la parte más profunda de la biblioteca cuando sintió algo. Era extraño, un sentimiento que era familiar pero tan viejo como sí alguien hubiera pronunciado su nombre y lo hubiera buscado, pero cuando inspeccionó la vieja habitación llena de libros, estaba solo.

Mucho antes, aunque no tanto en Asgard; los humanos dejaban ofrendas a los dioses todo el tiempo. Era normal, fue alentado. Pero, había pasado un tiempo y la mayoría de ellos había olvidado lo que se sentía ser llamados de Midgard. No se dio cuenta hasta más tarde, cuando sus cuencos de adivinación se activaron solos, que había sido llamado.

Al mirar por encima del cuenco de líquido oscuro, la imagen mostraba a un niño. Un pequeño con rizos marrones y una sonrisa. -¿Qué en nombre de ...- su voz se apagó mientras miraba. Los padres del niño sonrieron y Loki tuvo que poner las piedras y las hierbas en el cuenco para escucharlas, ya que la activación había sido solo para llamar su atención en lugar de mostrar un mensaje. Pasó un momento antes de que los tazones se activaran oficialmente y él pudo ver y escuchar toda la escena.

-Es un pequeño embaucador-, dijo la mujer, que parecía cansada y su voz ondulada mientras el agua se ondulaba. Loki intentó calmarlo todo lo que pudo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras intentaba entender por qué lo llamaban por un niño. -Será un niño maravilloso-. 

Espera, el cerebro de Loki comenzó a juntar las cosas, y con un poco de búsqueda, incluso leyendo la información sobre el niño llamado Peter, había sido nombrado padrino. Fue pocos días después del nacimiento del bebé que llegó a esa conclusión, estaba ocupado con otras cosas por lo que la solución del misterio del niño había sido dejada de lado. Fue algo extraño para llegar a la conclusión de. Claro, hace mucho tiempo cuando mujeres o hombres le daban a sus hijos casi a diario cuando sentían la necesidad de apaciguarlo o simplemente querían deshacerse de un "niño aburrido". Pero, esos niños eran sacrificios y ahora él debía ... ¿proteger? Loki realmente no estaba seguro de qué decir al respecto.

¿Qué haría Odin si descubriera que una madre mortal le había confiado a Loki que protegiera aun niño? Casi quería contarle a los tribunales, pero luego vio a Thor hablando felizmente con su padre y se mordió la lengua. Odin no merecía saber. Si Thor recibía un hijo, el viejo estúpid estaría feliz ¿Y de Loki? Probablemente enviaría a alguien para terminar con la vida del niño antes de que Loki pudiera contaminarlo. No, iba a demostrar que todo estaba mal. No los necesitaba de todos modos, este niño miraría a Loki. 

Loki estaba solo en su habitación, inspeccionando una flor que había recogido del jardín de Frigga. Era un clavel rosado, los pétalos suaves al tacto y emitían un débil resplandor. Fue, bueno, hermoso. Loki podría tener una imagen que defender en Asgard como el tramposo, el mentiroso, el frío y celoso hermano menor, pero Peter no lo sabría.

Peter vería a Loki como un gran ser que lo protegería y le enseñaría. Peter vería a Loki como familia ...

Su magia era buena, no tan perfecta como en años posteriores, pero está bastante bien. Se necesita un poco de trabajo para cambiar su forma para que pueda moverse por Midgard sin demasiada dificultad. La primera vez que lo hace, se transformó en cuervo y mete la flor cerca de su ala para esconderla y segurarla para el viaje.

Midgard es muy diferente de la última vez que estuvo en el mundo, se volvió moderno y bello. Claro, no había tantos burdeles y incendiar una ciudad no sería tan malo ya que el agua era tan fácil de conseguir, pero era agradable. Loki se quedó en la forma de un cuervo durante la mayoría de sus viajes, mayormente preocupado de que Heimdall estuviera mirando y le dijera a Odin.  
El mundo era fascinante y la gente era mucho más divertida de ver que las personas viejas y malolientes de años atrás. Tanto había cambiado también, todos estaban vestidos y había mucho menos sexo público. El mundo era realmente nuevo y fue muy divertido de asimilar.

Encontró la casa de los Parker con bastante facilidad, y encontró a la familia sentada mirando un dispositivo brillante que le recordó brevemente sus cuencos de adivinación. Tendría que ponerse al día con estos tiempos si planeaba hacer todo eso de protector. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mirando como la madre y el padre charlaban y adoraban a su hijo antes de acostarlo.

Había una ventana en la habitación de Peter, una que, con un poco de magia, se abrió, Loki pudo deslizarse adentro. Sus ojos agudos miraron al niño dormido, todo a su alrededor. Era feo, pero de una manera ¿adorable? Loki prometió nunca decirle a nadie que creía que algo era lindo mientras miraba a su ... su ahijado. ¿Qué hace la gente con cosas tan pequeñas y gordas? ¿Se suponía que debía hablar con eso? ¿Tal vez ya podría hablar? ¿Cómo envejecen los niños mortales? Peter tenía, ¿Qué? ¿dos meses, tres días y catorce horas ahora?

-Eres Peter-, dijo Loki, aunque el discurso del cuervo era en nórdico antiguo y Peter probablemente ni siquiera lo habría entendido en inglés, -Soy Loki Odinson-. El bebé parpadeó hacia él, con los ojos brillantes mientras crujía una sonrisa que le dijo a Loki que había escuchado. -Te tengo un regalo-, entonces el pájaro alcanzó debajo de su ala y sacó la flor suave. Peter soltó una risa feliz, flexionando su dedo bebé hacia el pájaro y la flor suavemente brillante.

Loki colocó suavemente la flor en la mano del bebé, contenta de que fueran resistentes ya que el agarre del bebé era duro hacia la flor. Al igual que la magia, florecería nuevamente después de ser cerrada. -No te la comas-, advirtió Loki, -puedes ahogarte y todo esto sería en vano-. Peter parpadeó y le sonrió de nuevo, riendo feliz. Loki negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la ventana, deslizándose fuera de la vista justo cuando Mary entraba a la habitación.


	2. Crianza de niños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visita a Peter otra vez y Thor está borracho.

Loki puede no haber sido el heredero del trono, pero todavía tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer, desde los tribunales hasta los entrenamientos y los estudios, hasta entretener a Thor porque el zoquete no podía estar solo durante cinco minutos antes de irrumpir en las habitaciones de Loki. 

Sus cuencos de adivinación seguían mirando a Peter, aunque el bebé era joven y los bebés no hacen mucho cuando son tan pequeños. El niño tenía casi seis meses cuando Loki volvió a visitarlo, escabulléndose durante una fiesta que era para celebrar a Thor. 

Uf, había tenido demasiado de Thor en la última década, en serio, era como si el Golden One le negara a Loki un momento a solas. 

Se había deslizado una pequeña pulsera de oro con una esmeralda verde incrustada en el, en una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y algunas golosinas que Asgard tenía para ofrecer. Una vez más, apareció como un cuervo, simplemente fue más fácil de esa manera. Aunque la bolsa era incómoda y complicada para llevar como un pájaro, él sobreviviría. 

 

Peter estaba sentado en su habitación, jugando con un tren de juguete (más como para agitarlo un poco antes de dejarlo caer y recogerlo de nuevo) cuando Loki deslizó la ventana abierta. Se giró y soltó un feliz chillido al verlo, aunque Loki estaba segura de que era solo una reacción que tienen los niños cuando ven cosas nuevas.

Loki se paró frente a Peter, de seis meses, usando su pico para sacar los pequeños regalos de su bolsa mientras el niño miraba con asombro. — Probablemente no me recuerdes— , dijo Loki, deslizando un pequeño regalo hacia el niño, — pero yo soy Loki—.

Peter lo miró confundido antes de sonreír alegremente y comer la golosina ofrecida. Era como una pequeña almohada de limón y crema para que el niño pudiera comerla sin ningún problema. A Peter parecía gustarle las delicias, pero continuó mirando a Loki mientras comía.— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Loki, luego recordó que no era como si el niño lo entendiera incluso si pudiera hablar, el idioma de los cuervos no era el inglés.

Una mano pequeña se acercó y le ofreció a Loki su tren de juguete. — A ...— tuvo que pensar en la palabra, su investigación midgardiana había sido un poco lenta y principalmente enfocada en el desarrollo infantil, — ¿locomotora?— La palabra fue asesinada ya que el inglés era extraño y difícil para la lengua de un cuervo, pero fue lo suficientemente bueno porque Peter sonrió y lo ofreció de nuevo. Su mano izquierda sostenía el brazalete dorado, el derecho sostenía la locomotora negra y roja mientras le sonreía a Loki.

Nadie le había sonreído así desde que era joven, cuando Thor lo adoraba antes de que Odin se lo llevara. Frigga le daba sonrisas afectuosas, pero nada se había visto tan amable como la sonrisa de Peter. Hoy en día, Thor raramente le sonreía antes de apartar la mirada de Loki y Frigga estaba ocupada haciendo lo que fuera que ella solía hacer. Loki tuvo la idea de irse, para nunca regresar. Iba a apegarse y herir. Pero, Peter se puso el brazalete y encajó perfectamente alrededor de su muñeca gordita y le dio a Loki otra sonrisa y Loki se dio cuenta, no podía irse.

Este niño no conocía a Loki, no sabía cómo era de malo, cómo nunca fue suficiente.

Justo en ese momento, Loki fue suficiente. Loki era todo.

Si los cuervos pudieran llorar, Loki probablemente habría derramado una lágrima.

— Niño estúpido— , graznó suavemente, haciendo reír a Peter. — Tendrás que aprender este discurso si vamos a conversar mientras estoy en esta forma—, explicó Loki, y con un pie, tomó la locomotora. Era un poco extraño, pero no le importó. Peter parecía tan feliz de que Loki lo hubiera tomado. Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a tocar el otro, tal vez Pedro había sido enseñado a no tocar las aves, pero Loki daba un poco de miedo si lo tocaba, Loki nunca querría salir de la pequeña habitación con el niño que lo miraba como si realmente importaba. 

En cambio, Loki observó al niño jugar con un auto de juguete, lo escuchó hacer suaves sonidos de bebé y cómo miraría a Loki como si estuviera seguro de que todavía estaba allí. Si se da cuenta de que Loki sigue mirando, él sonreía con esa sonrisa tierna y Loki inclinará un poco la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía un niño confiar tanto en una criatura que seguramente no entendía?

 

Regresó a Asgard antes de que terminara la fiesta, con más libros de texto de historia e incluso un nuevo manual para el cuidado de niños mientras intentaba entrar a su habitación sin ser visto. Los libros estaban almacenados y estaba seguro de que no lo atraparon cuando Thor llegó a su habitación, claramente embriagado y con curiosidad molesta, pisando fuerte y tropezando con cosas.

-¿Dónde estabas?-, Preguntó su hermano, entrando a la habitación después de solo dar un pequeño golpe (y tal vez al golpear su hombro contra el marco). No muy principesco, pero Loki estaba acostumbrado a que Thor fuera incómodamente casual con él. — Estábamos teniendo una fiesta—.

— Me conoces, hermano—, Loki agitó una mano, tratando de agarrar uno de sus libros antes de irse a su sillón,— No soy de los que van de fiesta como todos ustedes —. Thor, en lugar de simplemente dejar a Loki solo, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama como si él perteneciera allí.

— La fiesta era para todos nosotros—, Thor recordó,— Tú entraste en la batalla con nosotros. No hubiéramos tenido tanto éxito sin ti. Tú también merecías ir de fiesta—. Loki había sido un poco de ayuda. Thor era una mierda en la planificación, por lo que se le dio a Loki, el maestro de la astucia, mientras que Thor utilizó su fuerza para llevar el plan a la acción.

Loki se encogió de hombros, —No hice nada más que decirte cosas que ya deberías haber sabido. Ahora, tengo libros para leer —, se sentó en su escritorio, abrió el libro y encendió una vela con su magia. Ya había leído todos sus libros, pero volver a leerlos era más entretenido que el borracho de Thor porque estaría dormido mucho antes de lo que Loki podría hacerlo bailar como un mono. 

Thor, sin embargo, no escuchó a Loki. Se había quedado dormido en la cama de Loki, roncando ligeramente mientras básicamente se apropió de toda la superficie, extendió el águila sobre su estómago con su cara presionada sobre dos de las almohadas de Loki. Ni siquiera se había quitado las botas, ese animal . Loki solo suspiró y agitó su mano, haciendo que una manta apareciera sobre su hermano y cambiara su ropa de la armadura y las prendas festivas a la ropa de noche. El patán estaría perdido sin Loki.

Loki atenuó un poco la luz de la lámpara y leyó un viejo libro de hechizos que ya había memorizado, la pequeña locomotora en un estante que nadie podía ver a menos que estuvieran en la silla de Loki. Sus ojos recorrían la pared para mirarlo con cariño antes de que Thor gruñera algunas tonterías absurdas y se acurrucara más en la cama de Loki.

Loki medio quería echar a Thor, pero el Tronador se veía tan tranquilo en la cama, que Loki lo dejó quedarse, aunque finalmente tuvo que apartar a Thor para que Loki pudiera dormir también. Loki ignoró cómo Thor lo agarró como una especie de osito de peluche y se negó a darle a Loki ni siquiera una pulgada para respirar: Thor solía hacer ese tipo de cosas si se quedaba dormido en la cama de Loki.


End file.
